


An Inappropriate Time To Make Out

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Gabriel, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention for making out in detention AU. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inappropriate Time To Make Out

Sam wasn’t really sure how he got here. His teachers loved him, he got fantastic grades, he’d never had detention before because he was a  _good_ -

“Suckup,” Gabriel muttered to him under their breath.

Sam refused to look up. He wasn’t going to grant this rude bastard the satisfaction. Passing him caricatures of Henricksen in the middle of psych class wasn’t a  _fun_ thing to do. Gabriel deserved detention for thinking they could escape the eagle eye of Victor. Henricksen catching Sam laughing just meant that they were stuck here together forever. Well, for the next 45 minutes. Sam could be doing something productive like a-

“Nerd,” Gabriel said again while Henricksen’s back was turned.

“Fuck off,” Sam whispered.

“Not unless you fuck me.”

Sam punched him, never looking up from his ‘revision.’ He’d already taken these notes  _in class._  It was Gabriel who needed them, seeing as they spent the whole class doodling-

“Henricksen, Sam punched me,” Gabriel whined.

“I don’t blame him,” Henricksen said calmly at the whiteboard. “Shut up Gabriel. Your voice makes me irritable.”

“No shit,” Sam said to the paper.

Gabriel was pouting. Sam could feel it. They always pouted when Sam didn’t pay attention to them. After all, it wasn’t like they had any time out of school anymore, seeing as Gabriel was constantly working.

Which reminded Sam: “Aren’t you late for work?” he asked.

Henricksen really didn’t care if they talked. They were just there so he could prove a point. Gabriel shrugged at him.

“I wasn’t going to ditch you here,” they said. “I’m the one who got you here.”

Sam finally looked up, frowning. Gabriel didn’t have to do that. If they’d just stop trying to get him to-

“Make out with me to make up for it?”

Their voice was low, so low Henricksen couldn’t hear, and Sam hadn’t heard that voice in a long time. They hadn’t had a night together since forever. Oh  _fuck it._ Sam put down his pencil and glared at the come hither eyes.

“Fuck you,” he said again, and kissed Gabriel.

They lasted less than a minute before Henricksen kicked them out and set them detention every afternoon for the rest of the week. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr at oneoddkitteh, much love to you all, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
